Boys are Cool as Ice, Girls are Hot as Fire
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Now in High School, the group must undergo the experiences needed later in life. But the guys think this school is boring, and are thinking of making it interesting like the last year. The motto for this story is Long Title, Boring Summary, Awesome Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone good news, this story is not like the rest. I have as much pride to say this as every other author, but this story is special to me and it'll have everyone in it, almost everyone. This story is to make up everything else too. This story will be great, I promise. If I make a promise, I keep it. If I break it, then I'm most dreadfully sorry I didn't keep it intact.**

**This story is dedicated to my good friends: Starbright-708, PussyCatMewMew, and AliceXShunNotFabia who is now SugoiSaru! They are hard working authors and have great skill in writing that I'm obviously jealous that they're good and I'm not. All my work is pale compared to their work.**

**Vote for my Poll!**

**For one thing, the Joise in this story is the partner for Jesse. Joise in other stories has her as his sister/wife, so that's pretty much it. I don't have very few hopes for the couple Mason/Zenet so bare with it since I got nothing else, plus in later stories, they get married and have a single daughter named Zeason (season). Keith, Shadow, and Marucho have OC's as girlfriends. The last couple has a future story coming up too. They are Distant Sososis and Luma-Shia Losife.**

**Summary for the couples: Shun/Alice, Dan/Runo, Ren/Fabia, Ace/Mira, Joe/Chan, Mason/Zenet, Jesse/OC-Joise, Sid/Lena, Keith/OC-Macey, Shadow/OC-Shade, Billy/Julie, Marucho/OC-Mary, and OC-Distant/OC-Luma-Shia**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that I'm not so hot when it comes to Romance and Humor. Should we start now, because I think we should! Here it is:<strong>

**Boys are cool as Ice, Girls are hot as Fire**

**(Long Title, Boring Summary, Awesome Story)**

**Chapter One: First Day of High School**

* * *

><p>Rays on sunlight burst through the curtains, the great light caused a young woman to wake up. The nice sunlight pleased her. She liked the sunlight waking her up. A lot more then the,<p>

"_!"_

Went a long and loud alarm clock. Scaring the woman, she jumped up shocked and reached for the alarm clock with a loud grunt.

"Why that stupid thing, this is way too early to start the day, and to begin with a ring in my head, great," she mumbled as she lazily got out of bed. Heading toward her bathroom, she searched the drawers for her toothpaste and toothbrush. When she did, she started brushing her teeth.

Suddenly her phone rang. The woman spit out what was in her mouth as she reached for it on her nightstand back in her room.

"Hello, Runo Misaki speaking," she said.

"I KNOW ITS YOU RUNO, NOT GET OUT OF BED, TODAY WE START HIGH SCHOOL AND I DON'T WANT US AND THE GIRLS TO BE LATE, SO HURRY," said the female on the other end.

"JULIE, I'M AWAKE! You don't have to scream. What time is it? Man 6:00 already, I got to hurry, thanks Julie for the LATE wake up call," Runo said.

"You're welcome, and don't forget to get lazy bones and sock head, would ya, thanks," the female named Julie said, hanging up.

Runo sighed loudly. That lazy bones person must be their friend Macey, and the sock head would be the friend who is pale as a ghost and creepy as one. Her name is Shade and she has white hair and likes to creep everyone out. She's like an unrest spirit that haunts anyone who comes to know her. Macey is lazy, but unlike the regular couch potato, she does some things. She does basic chores like wash the dishes and takes the trash out.

As she was finished with her mourning routine, here comes the school thing that everyone just hates.

School Routine!

As boring as it is, she has to go. As she went to the lobby on the first floor, Macey and Shade stood there in front of the elevator, maybe just to meet up with her.

"Hey guys," Runo said.

"Hey girl, ready for High," Macey asked. She was a blond haired girl. She has blue eyes and is the tallest of the group.

"Yeah, sort of…," Runo said, drifting out of reality.

"Hey, Runo," Shade said. She has an odd color of white hair and purple eyes. She causes most damage to people who get her friends hurt. She's the one you go to for revenge.

"Huh, what," Runo said, snapping back.

"Let's go girlfriend, we got to catch up with the others, you know how Julie and Joise get when we're late," Shade plainly stated.

That was enough for the girls to run out of the door. As they made it up to their bus-stop, the others waited for them.

"YOU'RE SOOOO LATE," Julie yelled.

"HOW CAN WE HAVE A PERFECT BOND IF WE DON'T HAVE PERFECT TIMING THAT MAKES NO SENSE, NOT AT ALL? I CAN'T APPROVE THIS TOLERANCE," Joise yelled.

Julie was the diva of the group, always having the latest fashion magazines in her possession everywhere she goes. Joise is the actress. Her acting is so good, she can fool anyone. Like one time she got them out of a bust when someone's car wrecked another.

"Why don't you guys ever have the time to be quiet," Runo asked.

"Nonsense Runo, they'll keep doing this until we're on time all together," a small girl said. She had sky blue hair, black outlined glasses and bright blue eyes. She was also the smallest.

"Your right Mary, but they can at least try and be quiet, it isn't hard," said Macey.

As the girls turned to look, Julie and Joise where arguing over something, causing ruckus. Everywhere, people stared.

"I stand corrected," Macey mumbled.

Runo just giggled a little.

Her friends and she are the cheerleaders this year, after many practices and routines learned, they all made it.

They call themselves Rawl. There was a boy side to them that called themselves Brawl.

Her friends consist of the smart one, Lena. The diva Julie, actress Joise, ninja Fabia, tall Macey, short Mary, scary Shade, fashionable Zenet, quiet Alice, caring Luma-Shia [called either Luma or Shia for short], hyper Mira, martial artist Chan Lee, and leader Runo.

As these girls go, they do everything together.

The bus pulled up and they all got inside. They were the first ones there, so like some people, they all went toward the back.

Julie pulled out the latest fashion magazine from her book bag. Joise, who sat with Julie, looked over to see.

Chan Lee and Lena shared something that seemed funny. They were laughing. Alice and Shade sat together, nodding in approval to something. Mary sat with Macey, and Fabia with Zenet. Runo, Luma-Shia, and Mira sat together with the large seat at the back.

"Hey, Mira, doesn't your brother still go to this school," Julie asked.

"Yeah, Keith and his gang are here for their last year," Mira answered.

"Isn't their leader Shun," Alice spoke up.

"No he's co-leader, but that quiet guy can hold a grudge I tell ya. Last year I heard that he and his buddies attacked someone far larger than they were and came out victorious. Shun's their ninja, we have Fabia," Joise said.

"Huh, I wonder if Shadow's still apart of them," Shade asked under her breath. Somehow everyone got it.

"Shadow's still apart of them. Why wouldn't he. He has that annoying tongue thing. It sometimes hangs out when he talks. I'm surprised he didn't bit it yet," Fabia said.

"Who didn't bite what," said a voice. We looked up to see Ren. Ren was a part of them to. He was their caring one.

"Huh…," Fabia stammered. Interesting fact is she has a crush on Ren.

When she didn't answer and end up turning red, she looked down, or trying to avoid his gaze.

Mary spoke up seeing that Fabia was feeling really uncomfortable, "Shadow biting his tongue."

"Oh, ok," Ren said, before leaving, he turned to look at Fabia, "ugh, she alright?" He asked pointing toward Fabia.

Fabia opened her mouth to say something, but Runo went ahead saying, "She's fine, nothing to worry about but getting way too much sun."

"Oh alright, stay out of the sun Fabia, you don't want to get a sunburn, they hurt," Ren said, winking at her and leaving.

Everyone swore that Fabia fainted.

As the bus came to a stop at a familiar apartment, Runo did a light but annoyed sigh.

A brown haired boy came onto the bus. He was followed by many others, including one with black hair.

"Where to sit where to sit," the brunette mumbled.

"Hey guys, over here," Ren quickly said, before the bus started moving again.

The boys made their way to the remaining seats surrounding their friend.

"Where's Distant and Joe, don't they ride with us too," Ren asked, looking around for said boys.

"Nah, they got another bus together, they'll be fine as long as they don't get into trouble," a dark bluish haired boy spoke up.

That was Mason for sure. Zenet has a crush on him. He's their fashionable one, even though it might not look like it.

The boys they were talking about would be Joe, their diva –don't ask- and Distant is their scary one.

The other boys were consisting of Dan the leader, ninja Shun, tall Keith, short Marucho, martial artist Ace, quiet Sid, actor Jesse, smart Billy, and hyper Shadow.

"That's too bad, Chan Lee and Luma-Shia with the rest of the girls are on this bus," Ren said.

"Seriously, really," the brunette said. That was Dan. Dan looked to where Ren was pointing and quickly looked back, "Ok, you're right."

The black haired boy, also Shun, looked over to, and saw Alice.

He smirked lightly and looked toward his friends.

"When's the war coming," both in union the boys and girls said. They were the only ones that rode the bus. With the driver busy on the road and listening to loud music, it was a perfect time for yet another argument.

They looked at each other. The boys where outmatched by number, but they knew they had the advantage.

The bus hit a pot hole in the ground. The kids bounced, the boys staying in place.

"Gonna answer, or are you guys going to stay like that and stare at us all day," Runo asked partially annoyed.

"Ugh, she alright," Dan said, pointing toward Fabia.

Fabia was on the floor knocked out, her face red.

"S-she'll be fine," Runo answered quickly.

"She looks like she has a fever, maybe I should tell the bus driver," Ace said, getting up to leave.

"Don't," Mira said grabbing his hand. He stopped and turned toward her. Mira's face went red slightly. The two stayed there for a while until Ace sat back down… after Mira let go of his hand.

Macey fanned Fabia's face and tried to get her to wake up.

Keith stood up and walked over to where they were at.

Keith tapped Fabia's forehead and she woke up startled. Keith doing some quick thinking grabbed Ren and placed him where he was at.

All Fabia knows, was that she shot awake, and Ren woke her up.

Fabia's face grew brighter then the sun, and so did Ren's a tiny bit.

Ren reached down to help her up, when suddenly; the bus came to a halting stop.

Ren, trying to hold onto a seat, but failed, fell on top of Fabia. Being crushed under the force shocked Fabia. Ren's face grew red and hot, he gained his composure back and without realizing it, he was on top of the one he loved.

"U-ugh… t-the bus k-knocked me o-over, y-yeah yeah that was it, the bus knocked me o-over, and on top of Fabia," Ren stammered.

He got up with the help of the seat closest to him, and he gently picked up Fabia.

"Ha, you sure, looked like you wanted to make out with her," Mason said, getting laughs from both ends of the table.

"Why you," Ren started, but got nothing but the bus moving quickly again and being face planted onto the floor.

"Fabia, you ok. You're as red as a tomato," Zenet asked. Everyone looked at Fabia, who out of embarrassment, fainted.

Everyone was shocked and didn't say anything until they got off the bus for their school.

"Hey kid," Dan called out to Runo.

"Don't you know my name," Runo asked obviously annoyed.

"Yes, but calling you kid just makes it easier. Is your friend ok," Dan said.

"She's doing fine, what of it," Runo plainly asked.

"Just checking, I want to tell Ren good news about her, not that she had a major heart attack or got heat stroke," Dan said, looking out to the sky seeing a bright sun.

"Are you dumb, staring at the sun won't help but get you blind," Runo said.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to see another girl pass out, that can surely make any male uncomfortable," Dan said.

"Right back at ya!" Runo said.

The bell rang.

"Well, first class, Mr. Colin's science class," Runo sighed.

"Oh, really, my first class of the day too," Dan said, holding up his schedule so she can see.

"Wait, what," she yelled whiling grabbing his and comparing it with hers. They had every class together.

"Hey Dan, Colin's class, let's go. I hear he's a total hot-head and we need to keep him in a good mood or else," yelled Mason.

"Wait, you too," Runo said, dumbfounded.

"Wait, you don't know don't you," Dan asked, with a tight smirk on his face.

"Know what," Runo asked strict.

"That WE ALL HAVE the same classes all together… what fun," Dan said, walking past her after he swapped his schedule back into his hand.

Mira and Ace walked down the hallway, bags in hand.

"Mira do you need help caring your books and your bag, they look heavy," Ace asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine, but you should worry about yourself," Mira said, looking at his heavy load.

"Hey, my parents are very strict about good grades, I need to be prepared for anything," Ace said.

"Ha, mine too," Mira confessed.

Suddenly a door swung opened and hit Ace. Ace looked around to see little Marucho on the door, making a dent on both sides.

"Choji what happened," Mary said as she quickly saw him and ran up to the current group.

"Marcu Hikimota, who else," Marucho said, Ace helped him from his position and placed him back on solid ground.

"I'll be right back," Ace said with a sly but ominous look in his face.

"Ace," Mira started as she walked with him toward a huge looking guy.

"Hey Marka Sikihoha, why don't you come over here and slam my body against a door," Ace threaten.

The large man they walked up to looked at Ace in horror and left the scene. Ace ran down the hallway, chasing him.

Mr. Colin's science class was about to begin. Mr. Colin himself looked over the children in seats.

"For attendance, I'll call your names and you will answer and raise your hand, starting with Shadow Prove," Mr. Colin said. He had boring glasses and plain clothes on.

"Here, Mr. Colin," said boy said, reaching his hand up. Everyone who knew him was surprise he didn't show off like some.

"Shade Blackshear," the teacher called.

"Right here, Mr. Colin," Shade said in a warning tone. Mr. Colin hesitated on her name. Unlike what happened last year with the both of them in Middle school.

"Well, h-hello again, Blackshear," he started.

"HEY, IT'S SHADE AND NOTHING ELSE, GOT THAT," She said obviously mean.

Everyone knows that being called by your last name just sucks. And this was one of the teachers to do that same thing.

"W-well lets, discus that later. Alright where was I, oh yes, oh not him again," Mr. Colin sighed loudly, "Dan Kuso."

"Right here M.C. How was your summer, mine was good, you weren't there that was the reason," Dan said, laughing and all the boys laughed too, the girls also laughed.

"Why yes Kuso, but why don't you wait till your first homework assignment to come up and present," Mr. Colin said.

Everyone moaned at that.

"Ok, since I have everyone's attention now, let's begin again," Mr. Colin said, "I had almost; wait ok, ALL of you since last year."

"Mira Clay."

"Here!"

"Runo Misaki."

"Here!"

"Keith Clay."

"Present, Mr. Colin."

"Great… Jesse Glenn."

"I'm here as always."

"Ok, Joise Glenn _(A/N: Remember, she's Jesse's partner in this fic, but also, in later stories she will be his sister/wife so really, I couldn't think of a better last name, so deal with it… for now at least)_."

"Here!"

"Joe Brown."

"Here!"

"Chan Lee."

"Here!"

After some kids were called he finally got to Ace.

"Ace Grit."

Silence.

Everyone looked around for Ace.

"I swear, he was with us," Dan whispered to Shun.

"He was," Shun said.

"He got into trouble. He fought with a kid that slammed poor Marucho into a wall," Mira said.

Suddenly, the vice Principal came in, with Ace in his arms.

"Ah, Mr. Grit finally decided to join us," Mr. Colin said.

"If I were you Mr. Colin, you'd put this one and the other males of the class under your hawk eyes." He said, letting Ace go.

"Will do Mr. Coy," Mr. Colin said.

After Mr. Coy left, we were assigned that assignment that Dan got us into.

"Thanks a lot Dan," everyone said in union.

"No problem," Dan replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well, I should thank those who reviewed, you guys are awesome, but I'm gonna take this as a chance at this and say thanks to all of them!**

* * *

><p><strong>BUT FIRST OFF, I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, THE "!" WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A "Ring" that went for a long time so forget about that alright!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DarkSummerAngle13- Thank you for your support, you rock! I will try to next time also.<strong>

**Hungryhippo1000- Thanks for your review and I'll be sure to do that. Thanks for the suggestions and all!**

**JennaRinslet11- Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! To say this as a later outcome; they are 17; alright they are in High School and such, boys just a bit older like 19. And YES! Every high school NEEDS ITS ENEMIES! They will appear with the couples –spoiler alert- KeithXMacey, DistantXLuma-Shia, and ShadowXShade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let's get on with it!<strong>

**Boys are cool as Ice, Girls are hot as Fire**

**(Long Title, Boring Summary, Awesome Story)**

**Chapter Two: Everyone has to have an Enemy**

* * *

><p><strong>Shade's P.O.V<strong>

High school is a drag, I mean for real too. I can't find my classes and the water fountains are covered in spit. Yuck!

Well, as every normal person would, they would be able to find their classrooms, but surely, I can't, because I'm not normal, I'm abnormal, but not normal.

"Hey," said a voice. I quickly turned to see Shadow. Wow! He looks different. He has a very awkward frown and his clothes aren't normal.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"What happened to me, what happened to you," he said with a cocky smile.

"Hey." I started anger in my voice. This guy gets on my nerves faster then some.

"What, I did nothin', unlike someone getting lost in the school so easily." He said, patting my back.

"Don't touch me," I said, plainly for my taste.

"Well, someone has something getting them mad." Shadow said plainly back, knowing he will win.

"Well, what do you know, you're the only one here so take a guess, ya brainless lunatic," I said.

"Well, let's see, Mr. Coy will be searching the halls soon, we better get to class, Mrs. Zwaan's music class, right," Shadow asked, as he lead the way after I did a slight nod.

* * *

><p>When we got there, Mrs. Zwaan herself put some music on.<p>

"Shadow, Shade, come seat down and experience the wonders what music can do." She said in a sweet motherly voice.

"Don't mind if we do Mrs. Zwaan," Shadow said and we went toward the circle and sat ourselves down.

"Ok, this music contributes night time, the wind blowing, crickets chirping and something else I want you guys to hear," She said.

As the music played, we heard what she said. Wind blowing, crickets chirping, and that special sound… I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Hey, you okay," Shadow asked.

"Yea why?" I replied.

"You look uneasy." Shadow answered.

Suddenly, there was a whistle, a train whistle, the sound of it getting closer. I screamed. "AHH," I yelled.

Mrs. Zwaan turned the music off and went over to comfort me.

Some girl from the class stood up and said, "What the heck it was just music." She was from some group called the Fantasy. A popular group of girls who like the guys from Brawl.

Shadow, now remembering my phobia, defended me, "If you must know she has Siderodromophobia, she's afraid of trains, railroads, and locomotives."

The teacher comforted me.

"It's okay, I'll be sure now to use different music from now on," she said motherly.

I couldn't believe it. Now this class knows my fear. I just know I'm going to be laughed at.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have Xenophobia," Mrs. Zwaan said.

"Then why are you here." I asked, starting to cry.

"Because I want to overcome it," she said.

What can I do to overcome mine?

Shadow's face lit up, he looked toward me. "Hey, you know what, I know what can cheer you up, we'll go to the park nearest to us, what 'bout it Shade, you and me," Shadow postponed.

"Sure," I said, now getting my composure back. He sure does know how to lighten my spirits up again.

"Oh hex no," that same girl said. I remember her name now. Sally, Sally Midi.

"Huh, why not," said another girl. She was about my size.

"Because I'm the only girl for Shadow. Me! Me! And ME!" She yelled.

That poor girl ducked in fear.

Shadow did nothing, and that's when I knew I had the real Shadow on my side.

"You know what, no, I'm no ones," Shadow said, somewhat in threat, "But Shade Blackshear's."

I stood up and hugged him. Tears wanting to fall and I let them. He hugged me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey's P.O.V<strong>

I jogged to my next class. Looks like I got Mr. Larson again. I hate this teacher somewhat. He has the most annoying accent and that he calls you nicknames judging on your performance.

I turned the corner, walking steadily and quick, not wanting to be seen.

"Hey, Messed up Macey, o'er here, dork wad," someone said.

I know that voice all too well. That was Marine Osaka. A definition AND a living girly girl… right now she is anyway… living.

I stopped in my tracks. I turned to give her one of my cold-hard stares. I hate that girl more than Mr. Larson. The last time she called me "Messed up Macey" I gave her two black eyes and a one way ticket to the hospital. Unlike the guy I like, Keith, I have a short temper. Don't want to mess with me after I give this girl a bloody nose and body to go with it!

"Hey, how 'bout you say that to my face." Someone called.

Keith for sure, that said guy walked over to us. Everyone was out of the hallway and into class. "Keith!" I said happy.

"Macey, what were these guys doing to you?" He asked.

"Nothing much but bothering me," I said. Both he and I are good fighters. When we fought alongside each other in Middle School, the whole school didn't bother to get on our bad side and our friends. One reason cause Shade and Shadow can pack a punch, even if they TRY not to.

"W-Whaa, Keith Clay… the hottest guy in school… in the flesh… with Messed up Macey?" Marine stuttered and gawked.

"Puh-lese, like someone as dull as you could figure that out, tell me why I'm not shocked to hear this." I said my gaze at her then to Keith.

"Ha, hottest boy in school, your mistaken, I'm the best fighter, not the hottest," Keith said in annoyance.

I looked back at her. My blonde hair in the way from lunging out at her, I closed my eyes to rely on my other senses. It's a good thing I know whenever something moves.

Marine did nothing as we both were in a battle stance. She didn't want to go through my threat so she raised her hands in the air and surrendered. But somehow, I felt like that wasn't the last I'll see of her.

"You okay," Keith asked.

I opened my eyes to see his blue eyes look straight at me. I nearly flinched back at the sudden closeness we had. I gained my composure quickly, unlike some like Marine.

"I'm just fine," I said calmly. It's a good thing being friends with Joise that I caught some of her good acting skills.

"Well, okay. Just checking. Mr. Larson's class, right?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah, Mr. Larson." I said.

We headed down the hall as we came across the said classroom. I groaned as I remembered last year with this teacher. Give me a pop quiz after I HELPED a kid get his homework finish and said I was helping him cheat.

"Ah, Miss. Coracle, nice to have you again this year Cheater Helper," Mr. Larson said as we walked through the door.

"Hey Mr. Larson, good to see you too, brainwashed lunatic man," I caught back. There is NO WAY in this world I'll let him get on my nerves again this year.

"Why, Mr. Clay, why don't you and your girlfriend sit down next to Luma-Shia and Distant, why don't cha," he said.

"Sorry sir. But MACEY isn't my girlfriend, just a close friend that happens to be a girl, alright." Keith said pretty strict and annoyed.

"Keith, you're getting stressed again," I said.

"Tell me something that I don't know," he said.

"I love you," I said, than I covered my mouth, "You didn't hear anything!" I said quickly, I suddenly turned with my head hung low as he was about to say something, until Mr. Larson shushed him and sat him down.

* * *

><p><strong>Luma-Shia's P.O.V <strong>_**(You can call her Luma or Shia for short)**_

I sat in Mr. Larson's class patiently after a boring lesson of mathematics.

"Distant, if you had a dollar and your mother gave you another dollar how much would you have," Mr. Larson said.

"That's as easy as they come Mr." He started but knowing him, I just knew what was coming, "I'd have a dollar." He finished.

"You don't know math," Mr. Larson said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"And you do not know my mother as well as you thought Mr." Distant replied laughing.

Getting on his nerves is one thing, but as angry as he was, he would have exploded at him if the bell didn't ring for lunch.

"Look at that, saved by the bell," Distant said, standing up for lunch.

* * *

><p>In the lunch room, Distant sat near his regular friends.<p>

I sat by my own.

I sometimes look back at that black haired guy to see him staring at me with a smirk.

He has blue eyes and is pretty powerful when it comes to martial arts like Tae Kwon Do and Karate. He's skinny for his age and if at an average weight. He's taller than Shun but real close to Keith. His legs are longer then Keith making him faster than him. He's faster than Shun sometimes. He can be a real hot head when it comes to him.

I on the other hand have bright blonde hair that somehow also shines in whatever weather. I have blue eyes like him but they have more shine. I'm calm and collected. I once battled with him against Shun and we won. That taught Shun NOT to argue about something that involved me, like one of my ideas. I'm smarter than some of them, especially Shadow and Dan.

I looked at my tray. Sushi, eggrolls, and milk. I looked over my shoulder to see Distant standing right behind me.

I nearly jumped when he said my name.

"Wow, your jumpy today, what Mr. Larson bore you to enough to make you sleepy for once," he said. We were basically the only people here.

Rawl- the girls. Brawl- the guys.

"Ha, maybe you should learn to respect your elders," I said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S FUNNY LUMA. THE GUY'S NOT EVEN THAT OLD," he said.

"Do you really want to get on my nerves," I asked, giving him a sudden glare, stating I was NOT in the mood. I want to go home and care for my cat.

"Whatever, don't say I didn't state the REAL truth to ya," he said, and left.

* * *

><p>I walked in the hallway to Miss. Korana's reading class.<p>

"NOT SO FAST YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Someone yelled.

I looked behind me, "Oh no," I said looking back. 'Not her,' I thought.

But since the universe hates me so, it was her. Julia Keener walked my way. She's about my height, if not a little shorter.

'What is she doing here; she's supposed to be out of school or in college.'

Her hand grabbed my shoulder, until a flash of darkness came quickly towards us, and in a snap, Julia was on the ground.

Distant was right beside me. "Yeah, that'll teach ya to not mess with her. You lay a finger on her, you threaten me, got that." He said his ego still higher than the real situation.

He grabbed my shoulder, spun me back around toward Miss. Korana's class and left the scene.

* * *

><p>His arm around my neck by the time we get there, Dan and Ace… for once… was ACTUALLY READING.<p>

"What world am I in," I said playfully.

"A quiet one," Runo said laughing.

"OHHHHHH, JUST WHAT JUST WHAT JUST WHAT LUMA?" Julie yelled.

I looked around for the teacher to be nowhere in sight.

Giving up I said, "What?"

"MACEY CONFESSED," Julie squealed.

"We know, both Luma and I are in the same class as those two love birds, now where is Miss?" Distant said and asking to end his sentence.

"Out, maybe the poor lady is making out with Mr. Coy again." Dan said, looking up from his book.

"Dan that's not even a book," Runo yelled.

"Well it has book in it," Dan stated back, waving the comic book he had in his hand. "It's actually a good manga," Dan added.

"Ace, you do know that's a songbook, right?" Mira asked as she looked over to see Ace reading a songbook.

"Is that why there are SOOO many notes on here. I haven't noticed," Ace said teasingly.

Next thing we know, Ace got hit in the ribs by Mira, as he did a weak laugh.

"Well, this day can't get much worse for us." I had to agree to that, but some reason, I had a feeling that we might be in for a surprise.

"Yeah, and you know, every school has to have its enemies." I said at least to the point all eyes were drawn down and looked ashamed… that is… for three girls only. Shade, Macey, and of course… me!

And sooner or later, everyone would follow as well.


End file.
